dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eros gas
Eros gas (not to be confused with the real world Eros Gas Miami Corporation) is a weaponized aphrodisiac/fertility drug employed by some villains in the Stationery Voyagers universe. Its exact formula is different for different targets and forms of infusion into the body, as well as whether its effects are temporary or long-term. The different forms are listed below, but the main purpose of its use is by villains to blackmail their victims later on. History The original chemical that inspired it was named "Eros fluid," and was found naturally in forest plants on Mantith. The Mantithian ancient Gralkan culture's chief fertility god became the namesake for the chemical. Use of the plant and chemical was referenced in the Minshan writings, and Neothodians and Drismabons found ways to synthetically produce chemicals that had similar effects. By the time of the Voyagers' mission launch, the forces of evil in the Inktacto system discovered the potential of their synthetic versions to manipulate others and spread illicit businesses that would result in interplanetary criminal empires. As a result, the Eros chemicals were weaponized. Types of Eros gas Pink canister These canisters are fired from a short-range distance into enclosed areas such as residential homes. Their effects only last as long as the gas remains within a certain concentration in the air. Victims will experience intense sexual arousal and will want to mate with the nearest non-family heterosexual partner available. Villains with gas masks can usually get close with a camera to record any ensuing events, and use this for blackmail purposes. In Stationery beings and in Mantithians alike, this method is a guaranteed temporary libido booster that lowers inhibitions and judgment. The effects of it can be fought, but only with significant will power. Resistance, however, usually leads to the villains resorting to more desperate methods or to fits of retribution. Pink canister Eros gas is the preferred form used by the Wizard Lamdock on Mantith. Eros darts These are fired from sniper rifles at long ranges, and hit the victims with significant amounts of pain to the body parts which experience direct contact. They are easily removed, but infuse a poison into the victim's bloodstream that increases libido but can also lead to unconsciousness and memory loss. Rarely are the darts actually fatal. Used more often on Stationery beings than on Mantithians due to being a Neothhodian invention. Use in story This method was used by a YPL hitman to poison Katrina Mantalone and use footage of Glario taking advantage of her as a way to blackmail the company heads of Sprucethirst into cooperation with la-Qualda and Bubblespeck. YPL spokesmen even threatened the company president with the warning that if he didn't cooperate, then his own daughter would be the next victim. The scandal led to Boris Bovinez, Katrina's father, committing suicide. Brain-altering Eros powder Slipped into drinks or infused into candy, Eros powder is designed to lodge in the victim's brain and alter their perceptions of reality so that they are more easily sexually stimulated. The heads of Sprucethirst are murdered and overthrown by la-Qualda personnel when they refuse to lace their candy and air fresheners with the product. Large quantities consumed at a time can be lethal, but very small doses over a short period of time result in brain damage and chemical sexual addiction. The poisoned candy threat to Port Metaball and Feltipwa children is thwarted, however, by the government-authorized missile launch on Sprucethirst and by Corphel Frank destroying the Bubblespeck factory in Port Metaball in a failed attempt to kill Katrina and Glario. Reverse-Eros Gas A green gas that is also distributed in canisters or in smoke grenades. This is a Drismabon invention, and can force heterosexual victims to have same-sex attractions along with being haunted by visions of same-sex tormentors. The Mystery Wanderer and the Crooked Rainbow use one of these against Oceanoe, resulting in semi-permanent brain damage. Category: Mythology of Stationery Voyagers